


For Science

by write_in_ice



Series: Nightly Drabble [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, sciencebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_in_ice/pseuds/write_in_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Tony watches Bruce working in the lab and has an interesting question for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

Tony lazed on the sofa with a drink in his hand while Bruce ran equations. He grinned as the ice clinked against the glass and the smooth malt touched his lips. There was nothing quite like an early morning scotch and something pretty to look at. His eyes roamed over Banner’s dishevelled hair and down to his strong shoulders. His shirt was rumpled and askew across his toned back and Tony wondered if the man had slept in it the night before. He wondered if Bruce had slept at all. The man’s jeans clung just a little too tightly and his hips swayed, just so, as he worked.

Tony swallowed, letting it all soak in--the liquor, the morning sunlight shimmering through the glass of Stark Towers, and the perfect denim clad ass that stood before him. A satisfied moan escaped his lips as he stretched out across the lounge. He was still staring when Bruce turned around.

“I thought we were working this morning.” Bruce adjusted his glasses.

“I’m working. Can’t you see me working? I’m that guy who watches. That guy who makes sure all the little minions are doing what they—”

“The supervisor.”

“Yes. I’m the supervisor. I’m supervising.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go if you’re not taking this seriously.”

“You think I’m not taking this seriously? That I don’t take Archreactors, and planetary defence, and saving the world...okay I’m not taking this seriously.” Tony shook his glass and grinned. “You sure you don’t want one?”

“It’s eight thirty in the morning.”

“I can put orange juice in it if that’ll make you feel better.”

Bruce rubbed his temple, slung his satchel over his shoulder and headed towards the door. “I can’t do this this morning Tony. Call me when you’re ready to work.” 

“Wait wait wait. I have a hypothetical for you.”

“Good-bye Tony.”

“Would you fuck me?”

Bruce stopped and slowly turned toward his friend, who had sunk further into the sofa. One hand rested above his head while the other still jangled his morning drink. His legs were spread wide and Bruce couldn’t help but take a glance. His cheeks reddened and he chuckled.

“Problems with Pepper, Tony?”

“We have an arrangement. Now...I want an answer. Would you fuck me?”

“Hypothetically?”

“Of course.”

“As in, I’m a woman and the infamous Tony Stark walks up to me, whispers sweet nothings with his silver tongue, and tries to whisk me away for a night of debauchery?”

“Sure, why not.”

“No.”

Tony set his drink down and raised his eyebrows. “No?”

“Oh come on Tony, were you expecting a different answer? No, I wouldn’t fuck you.”

“I think you would.” Stark pulled himself to his feet, with a smirk on his lips. Bruce crossed his arms and rolled his eyes but Tony didn’t care. He sauntered forward, never looking down. “I think you’d fuck me.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

He took another step and another, brushing his pinky against the cuff of Bruce’s shirt. “I’d prefer eccentric.”

“And narcissistic.”

“Confident.”

He moved closer, testing the man’s limits. Bruce didn’t move as Tony’s presence washed over him. The stood merely inches apart. Bruce’s breath caught.

“Shallow...”

Tony grinned, running a finger lightly across the inseam of his colleague’s jeans. He moved higher and higher until he reached the outline of Banner’s cock.  He brushed the fabric back and forth, and watched his friend’s face change. The pink blush of his cheeks, the sweat upon his brow—

“I just have good taste,” he whispered, grazing his beard against Bruce’s cheek. Tony heard Bruce swallow and felt his cock stiffen through the fabric.

“I know what you do to those girls...” Tony could feel the steady beat of Bruce’s heart. Tony pressed his body against him, feeling heat of Bruce’s words on his cheek.

“I give them what they want.” Tony swayed his hips. He could feel Bruce’s hands trembling.

“Pepper...” The words were faint, like a plea that had been lost.

“I told you,” He said, toying with Banner’s belt. “We have an arrange—”

Bruce’s strong , sweet lips stole the rest of the word. Tony grinned as Banner’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Each kiss was forceful, direct, and passionate. A primal groan rippled in Bruce’s throat as he explored Tony’ lips, tasting him, devouring him. Tony’s hands worked quickly. Bruce’s belt was loosened and zipper down and Tony cupped his ass with on hand. The other slid over her abdomen and down his trail. Bruce moaned has his fingers began to dance across the shaft. Tony moved slowly—testing, teasing...and then stopped. He pulled away, leaving Banner panting. His lips and eyes were red and swollen and he stared at Tony in confusion and bewilderment.  Tony said nothing as he walked towards the door.

“Then...” Bruce’s voice was husky and sad. “Then with was all...just...just a test?”

With one motion, Tony locked the door with a loud click. He turned back to Banner with lust in his eyes. In seconds , his t-shirt lay crumpled on the ground. He licked his lips and slid his own jeans over his hip.

“This is whatever you want it to be Bruce. I’m glad to experiment.”

 


End file.
